Man in the Mirror
by zozomigirl
Summary: Lights pregnant with L's baby and L just cant control his urges. rated for Yaoi


L sat on the couch right next to Light, flipping through the big book of baby names that sat in his lap. A…….Akahana, …….B…….. C……….Chizu. L turned the pages until he Came to the letter T. He scanned down the page and one name in particular caught his eye. "Hey Light" L said poking him the shoulder to get his attention. Light picked his head up from the book he was looking at "hmm" he mumbled.

" If it's baby a girl don't you think Taji would be really cute name for her?" L said, a big smile lay accost his face.

"That would be cute" Light said, he stood up throwing his book on the couch, then he proceeded over to the mirror on the wall. Placing both hands on his stomach he pulled up his shirt reveling the budge.

"Hey light" L snickered as he stood up and moved towards the place where Light was standing. "You know what would be even cuter than the name Taji?"

Light looked into his eyes through the mirror "hum" he said still holding his stomach.

L gave Light a maleficent glare before he said his next words "My dick in your ass." Light gasped at the words that just came out of L's mouth. "But if we did that wouldn't it harm the baby? I mean I heard that having sex while you're pregnant can lead to a premature birth, or should I say it is basically like induced labor."

L placed his arms around Lights midsection "I don't think that true, and besides I need you." L moved his hands to the top of Lights pants. Light flinched slightly at his action. "Ahhh, but think about the baby" Light plead, trying to change what was already set in L's mind.

L put his lips close to Lights ear "It's ok Light, I won't be rough with you." His hands slipped inside the pregnant mans pants, caressing the contents.

"Mmmmmmm" Light moaned as the agile fingers rubbed the tip of his dick. "Well……..aaaaaa……..If your careful not to harm the baby."

The gleam in L's eyes lit up with joy "if you say so" he said quickly removing his hands from Lights inclination. "I promise I won't let harm come to our baby." Without hast L removed Lights pants, and from his own pants just what he needed. His member had already began to seep, and due to the exposure the pre-cum was now running down its length.

L pressed his body tightly against Lights back meshing with every curve it made. He wrapped his left arm the man's large stomach, while his free hand moved its way to the pregnant mans mouth. "Suck them" he said, hastily shoving them inside Light's mouth.

Light took hold of the hand and moved its fingers farther into his mouth. He began to such them, wrapping his toung around each of the components till they were evenly soaked. Carefully, Light removed the dripping digits " here take them" he demanded.

L took back his hand, and pulled his body away from his lovers. In one easy push Light's body pressed up against the cold glass of the mirror. His erect length leaving a sticky mess on whatever it touched.

L moved his soaked fingers, and placed them up to the boy entrance. Carefully he shoved two of the digits into Light, and began to massage the tight hole. " Being pregnant really has made you tight, due to all this lack of sex" he snickered as he stuck another digit into the hole.

"mmmmm" Light moaned at the presence of the third finger. "Stop fingering me and put those hands of yours to good use. I want you to make me scream."

L stopped stretching the entrance, and pushed his fingers farther into the man. He felt around until he found Lights prostrate. With a little easy he shoved his fingers into it, making Light gasp for air.

L's cock began to throb, and he could feel that he was in desire need to cum. "I am sure that these hands of mine aren't the only thing that you want inside you." He said jabbing his fingers once more into the prostate.

"aahhhhhh, give it to me, give me all you have, make me cum"

L removed his fingers from the pregnant man " that's what I want to hear" he said as his elongated member forced it' s way up to the area. Slowly , but surly he shoved himself inside of Light. "You're still really tight, but you feel good around me."

Light began to get impatient " please just move, or something, you are driving me crazy just staying in that one position"

He pulled his cock out of his lover and slammed it back inside, shoving him very hard into the mirror. He repeated this process again, but this time he hit the prostrate. With each time he thrust he hit Lights spot even more forcefully, shoving him into the glass.

"mmmmm aaahhh" Light moaned as his spot was stabbed causing him press into the mirror harder than ever before. " Aaaaaa L, remember about the baby aaahhhh. L!" he shouted, but L didn't stop. L thrust himself down against Light one more time. This did it for him " Ahhhh L aaa" he moaned as his seeds spewed all over the mirror and himself.

L noticing Light's cum all over the mirror couldn't hold himself back any longer "Light I am going to cum."

Light moaned loudly "fill me with your seeds." L arched his back and came inside Light. He pulled himself of his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "Ah so how did it feel ?" L said panting from exhaustion.

The pregnant man stared at his lover in the mirror "I had forgotten how good it felt to have you inside me. He pulled himself away from Light.

"I am glad you enjoyed, I am going to clean up If you want to join me" L said.

"I'll be there just give me a few minutes" he said as L walked towards the bathroom. All of the sudden it hit him. "AAHHH" he fell to the floor. Light had started having contractions.

L turned around to see what had made the noise, when he noticed it was Light he ran over to him. "What's wrong" he asked helping the man in labor off of the floor. Light let out another moan.

"God Damnit" Light swore loudly, for the contractions were now becoming closer and closer. " I knew this would turn out like this." Light grabbed his stomach to hold back the feeling of the contractions. "Light the baby is fucking coming and it's your entire fault!"

L glared over at light who was obviously in pain "you were happy with my actions just a second ago, and besides you went with it didn't you?" he said trying to quickly put his messy member back into his pants.

"You know I can't resist you" Light managed to say, he moaned in agony. "Get me to the hospital God damnit , the baby is coming!" L quickly picked up Lights pants and put them back on.

Then he put his arm around Light's shoulder and helped him out the door. "EEEhhh" Light moaned. "Hurry up or I am going to have this baby right here" Light said angrily.

"I am going as fast as I can" he said as he lifted the frantic Light into the car, and buckling him up. He them rushed over to the driver's seat and got in. L put the key in the ignition and backed out of the garage.


End file.
